<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ways of Being by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935003">Ways of Being</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Poetry, Coffee, Eating Disorders, Food Issues, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>little collection of poetry, updated as i write them.</p>
<p>ch 1// black coffee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ways of Being</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">
  <em>i've learned to take my coffee black</em>
</p>
<p class="">
  <em>because cream and dopamine aren't enough;</em>
</p>
<p class="">
  <em>aren't enough to wake me from the haze of an empty stomach and 1200-is-too-many,</em>
</p>
<p class="">
  <em>and the calories sneak by on tiptoe when the bouncer is looking away from the door;</em>
</p>
<p class="">
  <em>unwelcome guests in a body that's mine.</em>
</p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p class="">
  <em>i've learned to love the taste of scalding acid and roasted earth and bitter strength on my tongue</em>
</p>
<p class="">
  <em>as much as i love myself.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>